


Form the Timelines, Blood was shed

by bladedCrow



Series: The Horrid Things that Could've Happen to us. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Epilogues? What are those!, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/bladedCrow
Summary: You need to inform someone, these dreams are starting to become too vivid for you to handle on your own.





	Form the Timelines, Blood was shed

"JOHN!" A high pitched voice shrieked, as Lord English's claws came down upon his chest, crimson liquid scattering to the purple floors of derse below. You acted fast trying to get to him in a vain attempt to save your best friend's life. You sat him up in your arms and try to block the bleeding, if he died now it'll lead to a ruling, you fucking know it. 

A shadow cast down upon both you and John, and a grim realization dawned upon you. You're head slowly moved up, to see a large green taloned foot above, you looked down at John the life fading from his eyes, you shut your own and buried your face into his neck. You're not strong enough to flash step and carry someone at the same time, and you know this timeline's toast, might as well die with your best bro in your arms, you heard the lord's distorted laughter, as you knew your death dawned upon up you.

I shot up quickly in the bed breathing heavily, the boy who slept beside me blinked his dark blue eyes open, looked over and gingerly spoke. "Dave, are you ok?" 

I silently shook my head to say yes, He sat up beside me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Dude, you're lying, did you have a nightmare?" His gaze had an understanding fatherly tone to it. I broke eye contact and looked down into my lap. He gently rubbed along my spine, tracing small circles into my shoulder blades, I felt myself relax into his touch, I knew he picked up somethings about me form Davesprite but this was something I'm happy he did.

"You want to tell me about it, I heard from Rose that it helps make you feel better." He smiled at me. I felt like he was right, I should tell someone about these things.

"Don't tell rose about this crap." I drew in a deep breath and began to speak, "It begin's with this timeline where Jake, turned into Lord Douchebag..."


End file.
